Finding Nemo
Finding Nemo is an Academy Award-winning computer-animated film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution in the United States on May 30, 2003, in Australia on August 27, 2003 and in the United Kingdom on October 10, 2003. The movie is the fifth Disney/Pixar feature film and the first to be released during the summer season. The movie was dedicated to Glenn McQueen, a Pixar animator who died of melanoma in October 2002, seven months before the film was released, at the age of 41. Also, not only is it the first Pixar film to be adapted into a stage musical, but also the first such Disney film that is not musical. Plot Marlin, a Ocellaris clownfish, takes extra care of his only child, Nemo, after his wife Coral and the rest of their eggs were eaten by a barracuda. Due to a crack in Nemo's egg, he has grown up with one small, weak fin, but which Marlin assures him is his "lucky fin". On the first day of school, the other kids tease Nemo about his overprotective widower father. Nemo decides to swim into the open waters to prove that he is capable but is quickly captured by a scuba diver, who climbs aboard a boat and drives off. Marlin is unable to keep up after a frantic chase but meets Dory, a regal tang with short-term memory loss. Together they discover a diver's mask on the ocean floor dropped from the boat, and Dory is able to read the address on it as being Sydney, Australia. The two set off; Marlin's story of determination quickly spreads about the oceans, and various sea creatures quickly give aid to his search. Meanwhile, the diver, a dentist, returns to his office and places Nemo in a fish tank. Nemo meets the other fish, led by the Moorish idol Gill. When they realize that the dentist plans to give Nemo to his niece Darla, who has had a fateful history of dealing with pets before, they devise a plan to help free Nemo by forcing the tank to become dirty, requiring the dentist to remove the fish and allowing for their escape. The plan requires Nemo, the smallest of them, to swim up the water filter and disable it; the first attempt is nearly fateful for Nemo, but is able to succeed on a second attempt when he hears from Nigel, a Brown Pelican, that Marlin is coming for him. However, the plan backfires, as the dentist installs an automatic tank cleaner the next day, and Nemo becomes dejected. After several adventures, Marlin and Dory arrive in Sydney and are met by Nigel, who takes them to the dentist's office, but find the dentist is already getting ready to give Nemo to Darla. Nemo acts dead as to force him to be flushed down the drain and eventually into the sea, but this also causes Marlin to believe him to be dead. After Nigel's presence in the office causes a small pandemonium, Gill helps Nemo to escape down a drain. Despite the fact that Dory claims to have better memory when around him, Marlin tells Dory to leave him alone once they are back in the sea. Dory swims off but encounters Nemo; though temporarily confused due to her memories, she eventually remembers Marlin's goal, and helps Nemo back to his father. The two, along with Dory, happily celebrate, but their joy is quickly cut short when Dory is caught, along with a school of grouper, in a fishing net. Despite Marlin's worries, Nemo swims to help the fish, including Dory, escape using a trick taught to him by Gill and the other aquarium fish. The three return back home, with Marlin less protective of Nemo now aware of his son's abilities; Nemo's stories of his adventures impress the other children, while Marlin is seen as an outstanding father by the other fish. Meanwhile, Gil and the other fish from the dentist's office have managed to make their escape via their original plan, ending up safely in the ocean but still in plastic bags. Cast Summary #Albert Brooks as Marlin , a clownfish #Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a regal tang #Alexander Gould as Nemo, a juvenile clownfish #Willem Dafoe as Gill, a Moorish idol #Brad Garrett as Bloat, a puffer fish #Allison Janney as Peach, a sea star #Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, a royal gramma #Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang #Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo, a four-striped damselfish #Joe Ranft as Jacques, a Pacific cleaner shrimp #Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, a pelican #Andrew Stanton as Crush, a sea turtle #Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, a clownfish #Nicholas Bird as Squirt, a juvenile sea turtle #Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, an eagle ray #Barry Humphries as Bruce, a great white shark #Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark #Bruce Spence as Chum, a mako shark #Jordy Ranft as Tad, a butterflyfish #Erica Beck as Pearl, a flapjack octopus #Erik Per Sullivan as Sheldon, a seahorse #John Ratzenberger as the school of moonfish #Bill Hunter as Dentist #Lulu Ebeling as Darla Sherman Songs Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:2003 films Category:Pixar films Category:Finding Nemo Category:Animated films Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Disney animated films Category:Original Movies